four men and a baby
by BTRluver
Summary: When the boys find a baby on their doorstep, how they handle raising her by themselves. Horrible at summaries, please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first Big Time Rush fan fiction! I am super excited about this story. I'm sorry that this chapter is short I try to make my chapters longer then this but I need your help and I will explain that after the chapter! So enjoy and read the part at the bottom please!**

* * *

Twenty year old James Diamond walked through the front door of the apartment with his best friends/roommates right behind him. Mama Knight and Katie had moved back to Minnesota shortly after Kendall turned eighteen years old two years ago. The friends just got back from recording their new song with Gustavo at Rocque Records.

Carlos walked to the fridge and grabbed three sodas and tossed them to Kendall and James, while Logan set up the Xbox so they could play Battle Blast 5 after their hard day at work with Gustavo.

The boys were intently playing the game when the heard a sudden loud knock come from the front door. Kendall paused the game and stood up walking to the front door. When he looked outside he found nobody standing outside their apartment. He was about to shut the door when he saw a brown and pink baby car seat sitting in front of the door, with a diaper bag leaning against it. Walking to the other side he saw a baby girl sound asleep in the seat with a note resting against her gently rising a falling stomach with the one word written in cursive on the envelope, James.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter! So as you all probably noticed I don't have a title yet so please tell me ideas and while you are doing that vote on your favorite name listed below for the little girl in this story.**

**1. Paige**

**2. Maddie**

**3. Lucy**

**4. Kathy**

**5. Bailey**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still have not decided on a title for this story, please send me your ideas. I loved the review that I got for the chapter please leave me some more they are amazing! I hope you are all ok with the name I have picked for James' daughter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gig Time Rush sadly  
**

* * *

Kendall looked up and down the hall for signs of the person who left the little sleeping baby on their door step when he saw on one he put the diaper bag on his shoulder and carefully lifted the car seat holding the sweet sleeping child inside. He set the diaper bag down on the counter and brought the baby over to the couch and set her on the table.

"What is that?" James questioned looking down at the sleeping baby with wide eyes.

Kendall shrugged, "She was just sitting outside in front of our door, but this letter was with her," he commented then pulled the note out of his pocket with James written on the front of the envelope.

James grabbed the envelope out of Kendall's hand and ripped it open reading it to his friends:

_This is Paige, she is three months old. She's your daughter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was scared and I had no idea what to do. I'm stuck and can't handle her anymore, she is all yours now I'm not coming back take care of her. _

_Kayla_

James looked up from the letter shock in his eyes, standing up he paced around the room biting his nails. Paige started crying and James whipped around looking at her with wide eyes, "What's wrong with it?" he yelled panic written on his face.

"Dude calm down, she is probably just hungry," Logan announced, he stood up and walked over to the diaper bag the Paige arrived with, digging through he bag he couldn't find a bottle. "Looks like Kayla wasn't smart enough to pack a bottle in the bag, someone needs to go get some…"

Before he could finish his statement James and Carlos were running out of the house, Carlos screaming behind him, "That baby stinks!"

Logan raised his eyebrows and walked towards Paige kneeling down in front of her car seat, his eyes widened immediately and he became queasy, "Kendall, she needs to be changed," Logan squeaked out.

"Ok I can do that seems simple enough," Kendall announced confidently. He picked the small baby out of the car seat and carried her to the kitchen counter, pulling out the changing mat he laid it out carefully with one hand the laid her down on it. Slowly lifting the tabs off of the diaper his eyes widened and he gagged a little, "How can someone so little make such a mess?" Kendall questioned to himself in shock. He quickly finished cleaning up the little girl and put on a new diaper, "There good as new," he smiled a goofily smile to the baby and picked her up into his arms.

Carrying her over to the couch and turned on TV waiting for James and Carlos to get back from the store.

"Dude, taste this it's amazing!" Carlos smiled holding out the jar of baby food for his friend to try, James looked at him weird and shook his head.

"Put that back in the basket," James told his hyperactive friend, the short Latino nodded and placed the jar back in the basket. "I can't believe this is happening, I don't want to be a dad, I CAN'T BE DAD. I'm only twenty years old and a rock star not a dad." James picked up a pack of bottles and looked down at them, "I don't know what to do," he whispered to himself.

After ten more minutes at the grocery store, Carlos and James finally checked out with what they hoped was everything they needed to handle the baby. They walked into the apartment to find Kendall holding the sleeping baby in his arms on the recliner and Logan sitting on the couch on his laptop. When they heard the door shut they both looked up from what they were doing, "God your back," Kendall smiled standing from the chair he walked over to James, "here take her and feed her," James eyes widened in horror and he shook his head frantically and ran to his room shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Well that went well," Kendall huffed, he set the sleeping girl into Logan's arms and grabbed a bottle and formula from the bags Carlos and James brought inside be quickly followed the instructions on the box and made her the bottle she has been waiting for. Logan fed the hungry baby and Carlos watched as Kendall walked over to his best friend's door and knocked. "Come on man, let me in please," he heard movement on the other side of the door and soon James's head peaked through a little gap in the door when he was satisfied there was no baby in Kendall's arms he opened the door further and let him in.

James walked over to his bed and sat down without saying a word, Kendall followed behind just as quietly sitting down beside his taller best friend. "What's wrong with you dude, you haven't so much as looked at her since she got here?" Kendall questioned.

"I don't know, I don't think I will be able to do this," James whispered looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean man?" Kendall asked.

James looked up at his friend, "I want to put her up for adoption."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter.  
**

**Please leave me some more amazing reviews, they really make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I had a huge week this week, I was in the play at my school and the last show was yesterday.**

**Anyway, I am glad you all liked the last chapter and I hope you all like this one!  
**

**Someone said in the reviews the title was like the move 3 men and a baby I actully had no idea that movie existed, but I plan on watching that movie now so thanks to who ever left that review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own Paige.  
**

* * *

"The social worker is coming in the morning right?" James asked his friends for the fifth time, Kendall nodded his head at him.

It has been a day since they found Paige on the front door of their apartment and James has still refused to even acknowledge Paige was here, not even so much as looking at her leaving his friends to look after her the whole time. The boys accepted the fact that James wants to put her up for adoption although they are not very happy about it.

Logan was currently rocking Paige in her car seat, while Kendall was making dinner with Carlos 'helping' him. James was pacing around the room but never once looking at the little girl.

Looking at the clock Kendall realized that it was time to meet Jo for their date tonight, "Ok guys dinner is ready for you guys when you are ready I am leaving on my date bye," he picked up him jacket and left the apartment.

James went into the kitchen and dished out three plates for Logan, Carlos, and himself and set them onto the table. Logan stopped rocking the baby and walked over to the table to eat dinner. The phone soon started ringing after they finished eating and Carlos ran to answer it. "Kelly wants Logan and me to go to the studio to help her," Carlos announced.

"No you can't what am I supposed to do with it?" James yelled when Logan and Carlos were putting on their jackets.

"She is sleeping stop freaking out," Logan told his friend; they left the apartment for James to fend for himself.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down and turned the TV on, he got through a whole episode of iCarly with no problems, but then Paige woke up and started to cry.

James just stared at her hoping by some miracle she would fall back to sleep, after several minutes of her crying, he finally took a few deep breaths and picked her up. He brought her over to the kitchen counter and set her onto the changing mat. Slowly taking off her diaper, he turned around quickly holding his nose. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed to cotton ball and shoved them into his nose. He came slowly back in to the kitchen and finished pulling the diaper off, immediately throwing it into the trash can. He cleaned her up then picked up the new clean diaper, he turned it around in his hand several times trying to figure out which way it went on the baby, finally deciding on a direction he slipped it under the little girl and started to fasten the diaper in place but it wouldn't stay closed. James ran over to a drawer in the living room and pulled out a roll of duct tape, he cut off a long piece the ran back to the baby a taped the diaper around her small waist.

He smiled in pride with the work he did the carried to baby back to her car seat and set her inside then walked into his room and laid on his bed, he was slowly falling asleep when he heard another cry coming from the living room, he groaned to himself and stood up walking out of his room and over to the crying baby he picked her up, "What do you want?" he questioned the screaming child. He started subconsciously rocking back and forth trying to console her. He walked to the kitchen and made read the directions to make a bottle.

Once finished making the bottle he set it in front of her mouth but Paige turned her head away refusing to eat. James tried once more but the baby still refused to drink the warm milk, he signed and carried the baby over to the car seat and set her inside, he brought the bottle to his mouth once more and she still refused to drink the milk, "Come on Paige you need to eat?" James started singing quietly to himself.

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing I have to do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on _

Paige quieted down and looked at James with wide eyes, James continued speaking and slowly lowered the bottle towards her mouth and Paige started drinking happily.

A Few Hours Later

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all quietly walked into the apartment after meeting in the lobby on their way in, they turned on the living room light to find James fast asleep in the couch with Paige lying down on his stomach, his arms securely holding his daughter into place and a slight smile on his lips. Kendall grabbed a blanket and laid it over both of them.

"I'll call the social worker," Logan said quietly, "I think she will be staying right here with us." The three boys smiled happily and walked off to bed, they had a big day ahead of them getting things for the new addition to their family.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter and please please please leave a review I love reading them, and feel free to leave ideas for future chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took longer then I expected I had to write a essay on The Scarlet Letter :( Anyway I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

James woke up the next morning having the best sleep he has had in a while. Smiling at Paige who was still sound asleep on his chest, he gently sat up making sure that his daughter didn't fall down or wake up from her peaceful slumber. He laid her down in her seat and walked into his room to get ready for the day. James walked back into the kitchen dressed in his usual manner and his hair in its perfect place.

Deciding he would make breakfast for his friends, James pulled out the ingredients to make his signature dish, chocolate chip waffles, sausage, freshly squeezed orange juice, and hash browns.

Kendall slowly walked into the room, his hair still messed up from sleep and his pajamas still on. He shuffled into the kitchen and started making his 'life shake' still half asleep like he does every morning. "You look lovely this morning," James smirked at his friend's state.

"Oh shut up we can't all be perfect looking," Kendall snapped back, as he poured in the last few ingredients for his shake, and started blending them together.

"Logan! Logie! LOGAN! LOGIE! LOGIE-BEAR!" Carlos screamed from Logan and his shared bedroom, and then there was a loud crash.

"Carlos, how many times do I have to tell you to stop bouncing on my bed to wake me up, you always fall off!" Logan groaned.

"But Helmet always protects me," Carlos announced, then Carlos came running out into the living room and ran over to the sleeping Paige, he was about to wake her up when Logan came into the living room.

"Don't wake her up Carlos, babies need their sleep in order to develop correctly both physically and mentally and…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll let her sleep," Carlos pouted and slowly started walking away from the sleeping bay girl.

Soon James had finished making breakfast for everyone, they all sat down the nice breakfast. They all started serving themselves when they heard a cry coming from the living room. James immediately stood up and walked towards Paige, while the others looked at him with a smile in their faces.

James bent down and slowly lifted his daughter to his chest, "Hey Paigey, what's there matter? Are you hungry?" he walked into the kitchen and started prepping the bottle as he bounced up and down trying to calm the cranky baby. "Okay Princess Paige, are you ready for your breakfast?" James slowly lowered the bottle to the baby's mouth and she started drinking immediately.

James turned his head towards his friends and saw them smiling at him, "What's wrong with you idiots?"

"Nothing, we are just happy you decided you want to keep her," Kendall smiled, he stood up and started walking over to James and Paige, he leaned down and kissed the eating little girl on the cheek. Paige stopped drinking and lifted her hand and grabbed Kendall's finger. "Here let me take her so you can eat, I already had my shake and I can eat after you."

James nodded and handed over the baby to his best friend then gave him the bottle so Paige would finish her breakfast.

As soon as Carlos put the last bit of his breakfast in his mouth he shot up in his seat and ran over to Kendall who was still holding Paige, and took the small baby into his arms. "Carlos be careful!" Logan shouted and ran over to the exited teenager having finished his breakfast shortly after him, "You have to support her head." He quickly situated the baby in Carlos' arms so she was safe.

Kendall walked over to the kitchen table to eat his breakfast since it seemed she was safe being watched by Logan and Carlos. James was finishing up on his last waffle when Kendall started serving himself, "What made you change your mind?"

James looked up and he got a goofy smile on his face, "I just actually looked at her and fed her, she looked up at me with her those puppy dog eyes like she believed with love, and I couldn't let her go, I actually believed I could do this, raise a baby by myself."

"Whoa dude, you aren't doing this by yourself. We will be here to help. So what are we going to do now about the band, Gustavo, and the fans?"

"I'm not sure yet, but first we have to tell Gustavo," James told his best friend then stood up to walk over to his daughter. Kendall nodded and went back to his food.

"Hi baby girl," James cooed and picked up his baby girl, "Were you spending time with you Uncles Logan and Carlos?" he asked her, and she started babbling back to his and waved her arms and feet like she was actually talking to him, James gripped tighter onto the squirming little girl to make sure she didn't wiggle right out of his arms. He turned toward his friends, "I'm going to take Paigey out to get her some clothes since she has none, Can you guys go to Ikea and get her furniture?"

"Yeah sure dude," Logan replied, he dragged Carlos into their shared room so they could get ready and Kendall stood up from his breakfast and walked in to the room he shared with James to change.

"Let's go Paigey," James told his daughter as he hooked her into the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review!**

**I am thinking James might get a boyfriend/girlfriend, tell me who you think he should be with it can be anybody on the TV show! So tell me you suggestions and i will pick the most suggested person!**

**The next chapter will be James and Paige's adventure at the baby store! Hope to have it up soon.  
**


End file.
